Midnight Blue
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: Luna Nightingale, a young girl with no real aspirations in racing get's involved accidentally into the world of underground racing, will she rise from the bottom to become the ultimate race pilot or will she break to the pressure? sucky summary i know, rated T for some swearing


_**Before you begin to read i want to make some things clear**_

_**I'm fully aware my english isn't the best and i'll gladly take advise from readers**_

_**For my old readers you gotta notice i'm re-using my old characters, adapting them to the setting of Midnight Blue**_

_**For newer readers, well, i'll do my best in detailing each character's looks and personalities**_

**_One last thing, if anyone can be a proofreader please be welcome and don't be shy to send me a PM_**

**_Read, review, enjoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday present<strong>

Luna opened her eyes to meet the sunlight coming through her room's window, today was her birthday, she was now an 18 years old girl, well it was also her brother's birthday too, but he wasn't there, instead he was on a trip to Germany with his girlfriend Alisa, Luna sighed, she wanted to go with them but couldn't as university for her started soon and she needed to be at home, here in Japan.

"Birthday's here" she said to herself as she got up and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower, but first she looked herself into the mirror, her purple eyes inherited from her mother's side onto the mirror, her blonde long hair tucked behind her ears, she took off her clothes and walked into the shower.

* * *

><p>After a long cold shower Luna had dressed up with a black T-shirt and jeans pants, she fixed her hair and got perfume all over her, she decided to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast, she found her mother, a beautiful Russian-American woman in her mid 50's, her name was Saralla, she had prepared a couple of sandwiches for Luna.<p>

"Morning Luna" said Saralla, to which Luna replied with a smile as she ate her breakfast quite fast.

"Happy birthday by the way" said Saralla as she came by Luna's side

"Thanks mom" Luna then got up and hugged her mother.

"Your father had to tend some business with the Bundeswehr on Germany but he should be here by afternoon" said her mother, Luna's father was a respected Bundeswehr Colonel, he was a tank commander and war veteran, her father's name was Hans Hellsing, his exploits during the gulf war earned him a nickname among the Allied Forces, The Hellhound.

"The German Heer?" asked Luna and her mother nodded.

"Wasn't he retired?" asked Luna.

"Yes, but you have to remember he's called back from time to time to work as an advisor of sorts" replied Saralla.

"Rose is coming today, along with Jonathan and Nagumo" said Saralla.

"Really?" asked Luna and her mother replied with a nod, Rose was the daughter of her uncle Jonathan and her aunt Nagumo, Rose was also Luna's best friend and was always there when she needed her, she was like a sister from a different mother, just then they heard the doorbell.

"I didn't expect them so early" said Saralla as she walked over the door, she opened it revealing the visitors, Jonathan, a somewhat tall man in his early 40's with short black hair and blue eyes, he was fit and was wearing a tuxedo suit, then Nagumo, an American-Japanese woman, also in her early 40's came in, she was wearing a black dress, she had long black hair with a pony tail and also had amber eyes, and lastly Rose, Luna's best friend, she had an overall look of a metal head, wearing an Iron Maiden T-shirt with black pants, she also had Amber eyes like her mother.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!" they cheered as they came inside, hugging Luna and cheering her up, they all took seat on the living room and began to chat about their lives, catching up with what had been going on.

"Hey Luna" said Jonathan, picking up her attention, he then pulled out a small box enveloped in a red present paper, he threw it at her and she caught it, ripping the paper and revealing a black box.

"Happy birthday" he said with a grin, Luna slowly opened the box, revealing what looked like a SUBARU emblem, she examined the emblem, picking it up, the emblem was attached to a car keys, her eyes widened as she glanced back at Jonathan.

"All yours" he said, Luna instantly got up and hugged him, tears running down her eyes, just then she ran outside and saw her favorite car in her favorite color, a Subaru Impreza WRX STI from the year 2005, painted in metallic midnight blue, she opened the driver's door and literally jumped into the car, she noticed the seats weren't originals but she disregarded it, she used the keys to turn on the Impreza, however the sound the car emitted wasn't normal, it was powerful, so she jumped outside and went over the hood, she opened it, revealing the engine and all of its components, none of which were original but instead from renowned tuning brands like BREMBO, SPARCO, AEM, etc, the car was extensively tuned.

"There you go, four hundred and fifty horses of awesome, courtesy of your father and the Scarface squadron mercenary, I forgot his name…uhh…WOLF! That is" said Jonathan while patting her on her back, Luna closed the hood and got into the car, just then Rose came by, opening the frontal passenger's seat and sitting beside Luna.

"Hey Luna, let's go for a ride!" she cheered her up, Jonathan walked around the corner of the house, disappearing for a while, just then a loud engine sound that only a high end supercar could make was heard, Jonathan came by onboard a matte black Lexus LFA, pulling up beside Luna's Impreza.

"Gotta say thanks to Rureoux the next time I go to France" he said and Luna chuckled.

"I heard about this recently opened race track called Route X, a thirty kilometers oval, wanna try to tame that beast?" he asked and Luna nodded, shifting into first gears and flooring the gas, letting the LFA into a cloud of smoke, Jonathan stood there.

"Let's give her some advantage" he muttered as he revved the engine, and after a few seconds he shifted into first gear and rocketed down the road like a speed demon


End file.
